1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for obtaining image data from outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional digital equipment, both color and monochrome images are input and output in the same multilevel format. Besides, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-358950 discloses an image reader that reads and stores color (multilevel) image data together with monochrome (binary) image data even when input image data is specified to be read in color (in a multilevel fashion). Accordingly, it is possible to improve image handling at later stages.
Among low-price color copiers, there is a model with no hard disk drive (HDD) installed therein to reduce the price. In such a model with no HDD, a sort function cannot be used, which results in inconvenience for users.